


Unexpected Virgin

by Blake



Category: Bandidas (2006)
Genre: Crime, F/F, Filth, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake
Summary: Maria flings her arm down dramatically, almost dropping her hand in the fire. Sara grabs it and holds it between their stomachs. “My dying wish is to be made love to.”





	Unexpected Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Tumblr mashup thing! I'd love to write more.

Maria gets suddenly, mysteriously, and violently ill while she and Sara are riding across the desert to get to the next American’s house they’re going to rob. Sara thinks Maria is just being dramatic, but she does start to look really pale, and she looks like she’s going to fall off her horse. So they set up camp on some flat high ground. “I’m going to die,” Maria announces with absolute certainty as she curls in on herself. Sara has to reach down to keep Maria’s hair from blowing into the campfire. She keeps holding her stomach and retching pitifully into the sand. Sara doesn’t believe she’s going to die, but she does start to worry that she should have ridden on to the next town to fetch a doctor, but now it’s too dark and she doesn’t want to leave Maria alone. She keeps asking Maria specific questions about her symptoms while trying to remember everything she can about appendicitis and ulcers and—poisoning, which she prefers not to ever think about. But Maria doesn’t answer her questions aside from groaning and saying that she’s dying and her guts are bursting and she feels like a bomb. She makes a cute hand motion and sound effect when she says the word bomb.

“You probably just have food poisoning,” Sara reasons. Maria’s breath hitches, and it almost starts to sound like she’s crying in self-pity. She says, “You know, there’s just one thing I wish I could have done, before I died.” Sara doesn’t want to ask what it is, because Maria isn’t dying. But she asks anyways. But Maria gets quiet and pouts, scowling into the fire. Sara combs her fingers through Maria’s hair and pulls her to lie more comfortably in her lap. Wincing, Maria says, “It’s something… It’s a very unexpected surprise. You will be shocked.” Sara prepares to be told that Maria actually learned to crave a good bath, or something equally shocking. But Maria blindly (and painfully) tugs Sara down so their faces are close, and she whispers, “I am a virgin.”

Sara does not know whether she’s supposed to laugh or if this is something that Maria actually thought was a secret. She errs on the side of respect for the nearly-dead. “I see.”

“And I wish I wasn’t!” Maria flings her arm down dramatically, almost dropping her hand in the fire. Sara grabs it and holds it between their stomachs. “My dying wish is to be made love to.”

Sara still can’t tell if Maria is idiotically attempting to manipulate her into fucking her, or if Maria is so idiotic that the possibility has never crossed her mind. Maria doesn’t seem smug at all when Sara kisses her, but that’s not conclusive evidence. So Sara kisses her more, lies down beside her, gets her hand on her lower back and lets Maria feel all over her body. She still doesn’t have conclusive evidence, and she doesn’t really care. After Sara gets her hand under Maria’s skirt and makes her scream and shake and sweat even more, Maria passes out from exhaustion. Sara stays up watching her by the full moon to make sure she doesn’t die in her sleep, even though she’s very sure that Maria is not going to die.

Maria doesn’t die, but she does still feel sick in the morning. Then she reaches down to feel under her skirt and acts shocked and affronted, and Sara wonders if she forgot about what they did last night, but that’s not what Maria is shocked by. Her hand comes up bloody. “That’s all?” Sara asks, a bit furious that she was forced to listen to Maria wail about dying when she was really only about to bleed. It was the full moon. She should have realized. Maria has the decency to look slightly sheepish as she curls back in on herself. “It is worse than usual.” Sara tries to give her distance, still not sure what she was thinking last night, nor what Maria was thinking _about_ last night. But then Maria flat out asks her to kiss her again because it makes her feel better, and Sara holds her bloody hand and promises to try some other things that will make her feel better. They are a little bit late to robbing the American’s house. 


End file.
